


Mother Nature is a MILF

by orphan_account



Series: Love The Earth [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other, humanplantperson!levi, wtf i think that's the weirdest tag i've used yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Levi flower cannot be stopped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Nature is a MILF

**Author's Note:**

> people commented about human!levi so i just kinda...
> 
> and you guys have no idea how close you were to having Levi scream "FERTILIZE ME EREN! FERTILIZE ME!"
> 
> youwerethiscloseisweartogod
> 
> also, for more cracky plantacle fun, please go read this fill's predecessor and big sister, The Perks of Being a Levi Flower: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1769218/chapters/3785437

Ever since his mom gave him that damn Levi plant, Eren's life had turned into an anime porno.  Not that he was complaining!  It was hard to find something negative about having fantastic orgasms every night that left him boneless and pleasantly ache-y, drifting off to sleep in seconds and waking up feeling refreshed.  You'd think getting roughly pounded into the mattress/wall/ceiling would exhaust Eren, but on the contrary.  It seemed to relax and rejuvenate him.  Even his coworkers at his generic office job noticed a difference. Eren seemed to be more patient, cheerful, and easy-going.  Not as tightly wound as he had been before.  Yeah, his smiling was kinda creepy, but no one complained because the office definitely had a much more nicer atmosphere.

As weird as it was to be fucked by a plant, Eren had to admit that the Levi flower was the perfect sexual partner for him.  He could be as selfish as he wanted and the vines obeyed every unvoiced command.  In fact, the Levi flower seemed to reach into the deepest depths of Eren's subconcious and fulfill the desires hidden there.  For example, Eren had been going to bed still feeling slightly unsatisfied, but not knowing why.  Then the thorns appeared; tiny, bristling, brambles that scraped into his skin, leaving stinging, superficial scratches behind that were sore for days afterwards.  It was exactly what Eren needed to be sated, that perfect mix of pain and pleasure.

Right now, two of the thorned vines were circled around his chest, above and below his nipples and dangerously close to the sensitive skin.   More were wrapped around his wrists and upper thighs, hurting in the best of ways as their smooth counterparts held him open and fucked him brutally.  His mouth was again, filled by a vine that was covered in bitemarks because Eren had become addicted to that deliciously bitter flavour of the sap, sucking it thirstily down as if he were dehydrated and just given nectar from the gods.

A slow heat was simmering under his skin and he threw his head back, moaning loudly.  He was so,  _so close_ and he was gonna be so fucking pissed if the Levi plant did anything to change that.

But thank god the vines only increased their pace, hitting his prostate with the right amount of pressure and as he tossed and turned in anticipation of his oncoming orgasm, thorns raked down his side, sending him toppling over the edge with a muffled scream.  His wrists were released and his hands flew down to fist his erection, milking himself dry until not a drop was left and he was convulsing from overstimulation.  The vine slipped from his mouth, a long trail of saliva stretching after it and snapping.

He sighed in blissful contentment as the vines unwound and returned to the pot.  He stretched luxuriously, loving the burn of pain from the bleeding cuts down his side and snuggled into bed, drifting off to sleep.

Had he stayed awake for a few more seconds, he would have noticed that three vines didn't return to the soil right away.  One vine was shiny from Eren's saliva.  The second's thorns were tipped crimson.  The third had droplets of pearly cum clinging to it.  These vines snaked upwards to the Levi flower, and deposited a drop of their respective liquids into the awaiting bloom.  The black and silver petals furled tightly shut into a bud then, and the vines disappeared back into the dirt.  Eren slept on, oblivious to the change taking place in the velvety cocoon.

(^O^)

That morning was a Sunday morning, so Eren expected to be able to sleep in, but instead he was rudely awakened by someone throwing his curtains open and letting the bright sunshine stream in.

""Hrrrrnnnnnn" Eren groaned, pulling the blankets up over his head. "Mooooooom close the curtains, lemme sleeeeeeep."

Then he remembered he was living alone now and a shiver went down his spine.  Fuck. He had nothing in reach to use as a weapon except a bottle of lube under his pillow.  Cautiously, he peered out from under the sheets to see a short man standing in front of his window, basking in the light.

"The fuck are you doing in my house?" Eren asked, trying to sound intimidating, but yawning halfway through.

"You hardly ever open your curtains." The man complained, ignoring the question.  "I'm fucking starving."

"Did you not hear me." Eren said in irritation.  It is six am.  He does not have time for this bullsh--

And his thoughts stop in their tracks as he gets a good look at his unwanted guest and realized he has no clothes on and has a smokin ass.

Okay, maybe Eren has time for this after all.

"And you don't water me enough." He continued, oblivious to Eren's staring.  "I can survive a long time without it, but it's kind of shitty to keep a glass right next to your bed and completely forget about me."  The man turned around, glaring at him with silver eyes and holy shit he's fuckin hot.

"I'm...sorry?"

The man stared at him for a few seconds before exhaling.

"Really? You haven't put two and two together yet? Hmph. Guess it really  _is_ possible to fuck someone's brains out. Granted, you never had much to begin with."

"Hey!" Eren bristled at the words. "Look, I don't know who you think you are, but--"

The man scoffed and inspected his nails.

"You make way too much noise.  Why do you think I always gag you during sex?"

"What?"

He sighed.

"You're a moron, you know that?"

Eren shrunk back as the man approached the bed, drawing the blankets up to his chin.  The stranger crawled up to him on all fours until they were face to face.

"Take a good, long look dumbass." He ordered. Eren obeyed, because it was a chance to stare and not be rude about it.

The man had pale skin with a  faint silver shimmer to it. Three silver dots were beneath his eyes, peering out from under black hair that had a green shimmer to it.  Eren had heard of hair so black it was blue, but hair so black it was green?  He blinked a few times and squinted. No, it couldn't be...

"Levi?" He guessed and received a small smile in return.

"Good boy." He purred, rubbing his ass against Eren's dick. Eren groaned as he felt the heat of Levi's body through the thin fabric of the sheets

"How?" He managed to ask as Levi ground against him with small rotations of his hips.

"I don't fucking know. Science.  But if you want me to stay this way, you need to fuck me. Otherwise I'll wither up and die."

Yup, this was definitely sounding like a cheesy porn scenario.  Like hell he was gonna complain though, he was gonna get  _laid._

"Um, a-alright." Eren stammered. Levi grinned victoriously, and leaned down to kiss him, still moving his ass.  He smelled like the earth after a rainstorm and tasted like the sap Eren had come to love.  He was hardening to the point of pain as they made out, Levi surprisingly skillful for someone who hadn't been human for not even twelve hours.  Again, bad porn scenario.

"We're going to do this my way." Levi breathed against Eren's lip.

"When have we done it any other way?" Eren asked cheekily, tangling his fingers in Levi's hair, and bringing his mouth back down so Eren's tongue could chase after the flavour.

"Little shit." Levi smirked and drew back, ignoring Eren's whine, but still swirling his sinful hips around as he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.  Eren groaned and grabbed Levi's waist, forcing him down so he could grind harder into the crevice of Levi's ass.  With  a surge of delight, Eren noticed Levi was in the same condition as he was, rock hard and leaking viscous amber sap from the tip.  Eren licked his lips, vowing to get his mouth around that shaft one way or another.

Levi ran a hand through his hair, still moving as he bit his lip in thought.

"This position isn't going to work out for what I want." He muttered, crossing his arms.

"Huh?" Eren said, too caught up in the feeling of Levi's body on his. Levi rolled his eyes and stood on his knees, an amused look on his face as Eren futilely bucked his hips and pulled at Levi's waist.

"Let go of me Eren." He said softly.

"No." Eren said stubbornly, hand darting down to cup Levi's erection.

"Eren. Let. Go."

And in a whirl of motion, Eren found himself suspended in midair by vines as Levi lay down on the bed below him, spreading his legs and retrieving the bottle of lube from under Eren's pillow. 

"Levi..." Eren whimpered when Levi poured a generous amount over his fingers. "Let me...I wanna do that..."

Levi chuckled lowly. "No Eren," He murmured as he slowly inserted his middle and ring finger into his hole.  "You disobeyed me."

Eren moaned and wriggled around, but more tentacles held him in place and he could only watch as Levi fingered himself right in front of him, eyes widening as he hit that one special spot and a high gasp leaving his mouth.

"Oh." He muttered. "Not bad.  I see why you do this a lot, Eren."

Eren swallowed thickly as he continued to take in the view before him, a faint green blush on Levi's cheeks as he rode his hand and cried out, circling and bucking his hips, pinching his nipples, and just staring at Eren with his intense luminous eyes.

"Fuck." Eren swore, his head dropping. He couldn't take it anymore, he felt like he was going to explode in frustration, he was so unbearably aroused. Levi laughed again airily.

"I suppose I can take pity on you." He said, and the vines brought Eren to him, releasing his arms so they could brace themselves on the mattress next to Levi head.  The vines around Eren's hips pushed him forward until he was fully sunken into Levi's tight body, and it was  _glorious._

"Fuck me Eren." Levi commanded.  And Eren obeyed, animalistic grunts falling from his mouth as he repeatedly sheathed himself in Levi's hot insides, nails digging into the sheets, listening to Levi moaning in reply, losing himself in the rhythm of their bodies.

The touch of a cool vine at his entrance made him jolt.  He looked over his shoulder to see two vines stroking his lower back questioningly.

"Oh _hell_ yes." He moaned, turning back and burying his face in Levi's neck, breathing in his earthy scent.

"I told you we were going to do this my way." Levi whispered against the shell of Eren's ear.  

Eren screamed into Levi's neck as they thrust into him simultaneously, driving him deeper into Levi's welcoming body, Levi's throat vibrating with his own sounds.  Eren's body went limp as he allowed the vines to control the pace, shoving him forward into Levi, pulling him back onto the vines penetrating him.  He allowed himself to be totally dominated and he fucking loved it.

"You're loose enough as it is from being fucked so often." Levi commented, clawing red lines down Eren's back.  "How about it?  Think your slutty ass can take three?"

Eren gave a wordless cry at the sound of Levi voice and the question he asked.  He rutted back against the vines fucking him, kissing Levi's neck.

"Oh _god_ yes _please_ Levi, want it so _badly_." He begged, his fear only fuelling his arousal. "Give me everything you've got, I can take it, I swear."

"Oh?" Levi's fingers trailed down his back, rubbing into the stinging scratches and making Eren's hips stutter.

"Yes, please, anything, just-" Eren's voice cut off into a scream as the two inside him stretched him wide open for the third to press it's way inside. "Hah! Oh _fuck_ Levi!" 

Levi answered back with a cry of his own as Eren fucked into him with bruising force, returning the abuse his own prostate was being given.  Eren rocked helplessly back and forth, fucking Levi and fucking himself on the vines, which stretched his hole open, giving him a lovely burn while stroking his insides and pummeling into his prostate.

"Fuck, gonna come, gonna come, gonna come!" Eren chanted, and suddenly Levi's hands are holding his head up and a dark blossom is being pressed over his mouth and nose, filling his brain with that fucking aphrodisiac smell that started this whole thing, suffocating him, he couldn't breath, couldn't think beyond the pleasure, and his end arrived when Levi's teeth bit into the meat of his shoulder, and he came with a strangled moan deep in Levi's ass.  Growling, he pulled out and bent his head to Levi's groin, sucking with all his strength as his ass was continually reamed by the vines,  _god_ it was too much but it was perfect and he raised his hips to allow them a better angle as he hollowed his cheeks and drank up the sap spurting from the slit.  Levi's hands pushed his head down until his nose was buried in the coarse black/green hairs and fucked his mouth ferociously until he came, hips leaving the bed as his back arched, choking Eren to the point of tears.  Eren swallowed every last drop, and lapped at Levi's spent cock until they were both shuddering from overstimulation.  The vines left his ass, leaving him feeling so achingly empty but so very satisfied.  

He crawled up to Levi and collapsed next to him breathing heavily, only barely registering Levi propping himself up on one elbow, reaching his other arm into the air and bringing his hand to Eren's face.  Something round was pressed to his lips and Eren opened his mouth wider so the berry could be put inside.  He chewed lazily, the sweet-tart juices bursting over his tongue. Upon swallowing, another berry was presented and Eren ate.  Levi fed him the berries until he was full and sleepy, cuddling next to the body next to him.

"So you're staying human now?" Eren asked, nuzzling into Levi's side.

"Yes." Levi replied simply, popping a berry into his own mouth.

"Awesome." Eren said, his head hitting the pillow as he passed out.

Levi smirked.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i don't think this was a s good as the first one. but maybe that's because solo scenes are easier to write and most tentacle porn doesn't include this type of stuff so i don't have much to go off of
> 
> i dont think OP imagined something like this would happen 
> 
> dear sweet bouncing titties of the immaculate virgin mary
> 
> that's like...three fics now, about Eren doing the crazy wango bango tango with a plant and i'll post the link to the fanart here soooooooo yeeeaaaaahhhhhh this fandom has more issues than time magazine


End file.
